The Cytokine Analysis Shared Resource provides Consortium investigators with access to state-of-the-art enzyme-linked immunosorbant assays (ELISA) and other analytical methods, high-throughput equipment, and the expertise to carry out a broad range of assays of human proteins. The resource is utilized in three ways. First, the resource laboratory develops, validates, and places on-line assays for specific antigenic proteins, especially those for which commercial assays are not available. Second, resource personnel carry out assays using commercially-purchased supplies. Third, resource personnel provide consultations for investigators who wish to perform assays in their own laboratories. Currently the resource provides 43 assays that are available to investigators who wish to measure human cytokines, growth factors, and other proteins in biological fluids.